


christmas one shots 2020

by 06_blue_eyed_boys_28



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AW SO CUTE, Bisexual Eleven | Jane Hopper, Bisexual Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Pajamas, Christmas Party, Cute, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier In Love, Eddie Tolerates it, Eggnog, Eggnog cocktails, Eleven | Jane Hopper Loves Maxine "Max" Mayfield, F/F, Flour fight, Fluff, Food Fight, Gay Will Byers, Hoodies, I Love the Losers Club (IT), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Maxine "Max" Mayfield Loves Eleven | Jane Hopper, Merry Christmas, Mike Wheeler Loves Will Byers, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Siblings Will Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Dancing, The Losers Club Are Not Heterosexual (IT), This is for Secret Santa, Will Byers Loves Mike Wheeler, byler, chat fic kind of, diehard is totally a christmas movie, elmax - Freeform, except for benverly, groupchat, it's Christmas, kind of, really be honest, ugh did i write it if there are no cuddles, yep richie yes it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/06_blue_eyed_boys_28/pseuds/06_blue_eyed_boys_28
Summary: elmax and byler have some late night, wholesome, christmas fun
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Mike Wheeler, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Maxine "Max" Mayfield & Mike Wheeler, Will Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper, Will Byers & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Will Byers & Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	1. dressed up with nowhere to go

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh  
> hi i dropped off the face of the earth  
> i am popping back on the earth to say  
> MERRY CHRISTMAS  
> HAPPY SECRET SANTA TO CONN WHO I GOT FOR A DISCORD SECRET SANTA
> 
> here is some elmax and byler fluff  
> i really really really hope you like it  
> they're not my main ships so i hope i did them some justice  
> merry christmas. :) <3

_ It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas _

_ Everywhere you go _

_ Take a look at the five and ten, it's glistening once again _

_ With candy canes and silver lanes that glow _

“Max?” El asks quietly, sitting up in bed. 

“Yeah?” her girlfriend replies from across the room. Max is sitting on the ground next to their full-length mirror, dabbing at her face with a beauty sponge.

“What are you doing?” El yawns, rubbing her eyes. She flicks her head a little, turning the light on.

“Makeup,” Max says simply, dipping her eyeshadow brush in a dark green shade and starting to apply it. 

“Why are you doing makeup at-” El pauses to glance at the clock. “Two in the morning?” 

“I woke up to use the bathroom, then got a snack, watched a little bit of TV, got bored, came back up here, saw this Morphe palette sitting on our dresser and decided to try it out. We haven’t used it in a while, what with all the parties being cancelled because of corona.” 

El just looks at her, part complete adoration for this firecracker of a human she calls her girlfriend and part confusion at how simple Max made her extremely complex train of thought sound. 

“Could you maybe turn the music down?”

“Oh, yeah, sorry babe. I didn’t mean to wake you.” Max stands up, putting the eyeshadow brush down. She sits on the bed next to her girlfriend and kisses her cheek, managing not to get any makeup on her. 

El turns to better face her, smiling when she sees that Max has only managed to complete half of her eye makeup. Her left eyelid is painted in different shades of green, while her right remains blank. El can’t help but laugh.

“What?” Max asks, knowing exactly what El is laughing at. 

“You look so funny,” El says, doubling over with laughter.

“You don’t mean that,” Max says, pouting playfully. “I think you mean cute.”

“You’re right, you’re right. Cute.” El kisses Max on the lips this time, pulling back and licking her lips to get all the red lipstick off of them.

El rests her head on Max’s shoulder for a minute, closing her eyes. 

“You should wipe that off and come back to sleep. We have to get up early to wrap presents tomorrow. We also still have to get gifts for Mike and Dustin.” 

“I can’t,” Max tells her. “I can’t just start doing my makeup and then not finish!” 

“Okay, okay. Finish up then. I’m going to try to go back to bed.” 

“Alright,” Max says, giving El another kiss to the lips. She then kisses El’s cheek, then forehead. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Max adds a shimmer to her left eyelid and then does her right eyelid in different shades of red, adding the same shimmer. She applies mascara and then finishes up her face with blush and highlighter.

She looks back to El, who has her back turned to Max, before standing up to explore their closet. She plays with the fabric of her red and green plaid pleated skirt before pulling it out, along with a white turtle-neck. She pulls El’s sweatshirt over her head and puts the turtleneck on instead, discarding her PJ pants and trading them in for the skirt.

Max walks back over the mirror, doing a little dance to  _ Jingle Bell Rock _ as she stands in front of it. 

“All dressed up and nowhere to go,” El says thoughtfully, turning over in bed.

“I just want to dance,” Max says sadly, twirling her skirt a little bit. 

“I know, baby.” El sighs. 

“I want there to be parties.”

Max is extremely extroverted, almost painfully so. This year has been hard on all of them, but it has affected Dustin, Max, and Mike a lot more than anybody else just because of how much they thrive off being with people. 

“I miss parties too. Things will be normal by summer,” El reassures her, giving her a hug. “At least, that’s what everybody is saying.” 

“We could have a party,” Max says, in an almost sing-songy tone.

“What?” El asks, confused. 

“We could have Will and Mike over,” Max elaborates. “Just for a little bit.”

“Right now?” 

“Right now,” Max replies. “It would be fun! We could dance, have a couple cocktails, maybe even put in a Christmas movie.” 

“It’s two forty-five a.m.” 

“Mike probably hasn’t even slept yet.”

“You’re right,” El says. 

Against her better judgement, El reaches across the bed and hands Max her phone to call Mike and Will to see if they want to come over for a very impromptu Christmas party.

As was expected, Mike hadn’t even been to bed yet and he immediately agreed, after checking with Will of course. 

They arrive at El and Max’s place within the next ten minutes. 

“Hey!” Max yells, hugging Mike while El hugs Will.

“Hi,” Mike says back. “I like your…” he gestures to her entire clothing production. “outfit.”

“Thank you. Good to know it’s Mike Wheeler approved.”

He laughs and goes to hug El.

“Nobody else dressed for the occasion,” Max says. 

They’re in the kitchen now, mixing a few drinks and shuffling through Christmas playlists. 

“Were we supposed to?” Will asks. “I just woke up twenty minutes ago.”

“Cut them some slack,” El says. 

“You should put on a dress,” Max says.

“I like your pants, El,” Mike says, taking a sip of his eggnog cocktail. 

“Thank you,” she says. They have little reindeer printed all over them. Her sweatshirt is one of Max’s from college. It’s comfortable, and she doesn’t really feel like changing this late at night. Max is the one who is known for spontaneously dressing up at extremely late or early hours of the morning, depending on how you look at it.

Mike mixes the rest of their drinks and then passes them out, just as Silver Bells starts to play.

“El! Dance with me,” Max says, taking her girlfriend’s hand and wrapping her arm around her waist. 

“May I have this dance?” Mike asks Will in a joking tone, his voice too deep and eyebrows lifted high. His question was completely sincere, and Will stands up with him, hands draped around Mike’s neck while Mike’s rest at Will’s waist. 

_ Silver bells, silver bells _

_ It's Christmas time in the city _

_ Ring-a-ling, hear them ring _

_ Soon it will be Christmas day _

They spin around the kitchen, dancing to slow Christmas songs and drinking until their cheeks are flushed with alcohol and fatigue, feet hurting, and eyes drooping slightly. 

“I want to watch Christmas Vacation,” Will says, sitting back down at the kitchen table and letting his head fall into his arms. 

“Okay, okay.” 

“What about Polar Express?” El asks.

“I like Elf,” Mike says. 

“Polar Express,” El nearly whines. 

“Max what do you wanna watch?” Mike nearly slurs, taking another sip from his cocktail.

Max shrugs. “I don’t know. Polar Express.” 

“You only said that because El wants to watch it.” 

Max shrugs again and walks to the living room. They have Polar Express on DVD, so she puts it into the DVD player and then sets up the couch with a few blankets and pillows. 

Mike lies down first, Will following him. 

“Hey, I wanted to sit there,” Max says, pulling the blanket off Will.

“We’re sitting here.”

“Scooch over,” Max says, shoving at Mike’s shoulder.

He scoots as much as he can, being as tall as he is, making just enough room for Max and El to cuddle on the couch alongside the other couple.

“Christmas Vacation after this?” Will asks. 

“Of course,” Mike reassures him, kissing the spot just behind his ear.

They don’t make it past the hot chocolate scene before they fall asleep, curled into each other and content in the warmth of love and friendship surrounding them.

Lucas and Dustin nearly break the door down trying to get them up the next morning. 

It’s worth it. 


	2. cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> richie and eddie are adults that got home from college that tOtAlLy know how to bake
> 
> ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii this is not connected to the previous fic that was for a secret santa  
> but i really wanted to write a cutesy little reddie christmas one shot so i thought i would just include it in a little series thing with the elmax and byler one for secret santa
> 
> i hope y'all enjoy!!!

**the losers club**

**8:39 p.m.**

queenofhearts: richie and eddie are still doing desert, right? and we’re at richie’s house

newkid: Yeah

stanielthemaniel: Yes.

b-b-billiam: yeah, why

mikenike: Last I checked…

ricstletoezier: YEP WE’RE ON IT RIGHT NOW

stanielthemaniel: Your username is giving me dyslexia.

edsspagheds: Richie almost burnt the kitchen down.

“Eddie!” 

“What?” Eddie asks incredulously, pulling his phone away from Richie’s butter-covered fingers. “It’s true.” 

“I did not almost burn the kitchen down.” 

Richie’s phone dings once, twice, and then three times. Eddie reaches for it, but Richie holds it above his head. 

Eddie rolls his eyes. “Put your phone down. We need to finish these cookies and then start on the pie.” 

“Relax, Eddie. I freaked everyone out.” 

“Of course you did! If the kitchen burned down who would host? Your mom would be so pissed, and I-” 

Richie isn’t listening to him, though. He’s too busy typing. 

“Richie!” 

“Eddie,” Richie repeats in a mocking tone.

“By the time we finish these cookies, it’s going to be ten o’clock, and by the time we finish the pie it will be… like, midnight! Can you please grab a spoon and start stirring?” 

“Yeah, give me a sec,” Richie says, still distracted. “And that’s the point, why rush? We’ll be done late anyway.” 

“Because-” Eddie sighs, not wanting to waste his breath. Richie’s brain is somewhere else right now. 

Eddie grabs a spoon and continues to cream together the butter and sugar, just as the recipe says. 

“Two cups of flour…” he mumbles under his breath. “Richie, can you hand me the flour?” 

“Yeah, sure.” After a few quick texts to the group chat, Richie puts his phone down and hands Eddie the huge bucket of flour Maggie always keeps handy in the kitchen.

Unfortunately, he doesn’t wait to see if Eddie has a good enough hold on the bucket, and the bucket lands on the kitchen floor with a bang, and then a quiet poof as flour lands itself all over Richie and Eddie.

“Whoops.” 

“Richard Wentworth Tozier, I swear to-” 

Eddie doesn’t get to finish his sentence before there’s even more flour on his face. 

“FLOUR FIGHT!” 

“Oh, IT’S ON.” 

Eddie grabs a fistful of flour and then flings it at Richie, who is already halfway across the kitchen with two handfuls of flour. 

Richie chucks his handfuls at Eddie, making battle noises as he does. Eddie shakes his head, giggling. He hides behind the counter, grabbing more flour. 

Richie walks by him and Eddie grabs his legs, throwing flour on his legs, shirt, and then standing up and sprinkling some in his hair. Eddie even gets flour on his glasses. 

“You little shit! Eddio Spaghettio you’ve outdone yourself here, let me-” 

Eddie gets up and starts running- right into the flour pile. He slips and falls right on his ass, laughing as he goes down. He laughs so hard tears start leaking out of the corners of his eyes.

“Eddie! Eddie, are you alright?” Richie asks, standing over him. His eyes are impossibly wide with concern. His glasses also magnify them, but Eddie blames it all on the former. 

“Ye-yeah, fine,” Eddie manages through his giggles. 

Richie heaves a sigh of relief, continuing to stare down at his boyfriend.

“You’re not going to help me up?” 

Richie reaches his hand out, and Eddie just pulls him down further, giving him a kiss on the mouth. 

Richie leans into the kiss, opening his mouth a little, keeping a tight hold on Eddie’s hand. 

Eddie then pulls himself up, grabbing a little flour off the floor and smushing it into Richie’s hair. 

“Dumbass.” 

“Fuckface.” 

Luckily, Maggie always keeps spare baking supplies in the basement, so after a quick trip to the cellar, they have more than enough flour for this batch of cookies and the pie.

Eddie finishes up the cookies while Richie attempts to scrub the kitchen free of flour. Key word: attempt. He gets distracted halfway through and starts playing a game on his phone, wandering around the kitchen as he does so.

“Ow.” 

“What?” Eddie asks. Normally, he doesn’t ask, but that was a pretty loud bump. 

“I ran into a wall.” 

Eddie snorts, turning to look at Richie, who still hasn’t cleaned his glasses. Now, he knows his boyfriend isn’t stupid, what with his scholarships and good grades and the way all of his teachers  _ love _ him, but sometimes he questions that statement.

“Come here, baby.” 

Eddie takes Richie’s glasses off his face and cleans them on his sweatshirt. He ruffles Richie’s hair as he puts his glasses back on, frowning when Richie winces. 

“Go get some Tylenol, and have a shower, too. I’ll start on the pie, okay?” 

“Alright.” 

Eddie puts the cookies in the oven, watching Richie trail flour up the stairs with his socks. He shakes his head, grinning. He’s so grossly and openly in love.

**the losers club**

**8:54 p.m.**

stanielthemaniel: What?

b-b-billiam: typical.

newkid: he whAT now?!

queenofhearts: on brand, to be honest

ricstletoezier: guys, don’t worry, everything’s fine

mikenike: of course it is, eddie’s there

ricstletoezier: yeah, and he’s yelling at me to get my ass back in the kitchen

ricstletoezier: i gotta go, love y’all

**the losers club**

**10:04 p.m.**

edsspagheds: He’s in the shower

edsspagheds: we had a bit of a flour incident

mikenike: oh no

edsspagheds: Good news is, the cookies are in 

newkid: Yay!! 

edsspagheds: right

queenofhearts: what about the pies

edsspagheds: we’re working on it

Eddie clicks out of the group chat and opens the pie recipe on his phone, tidying his work space and starting to make the crust. 

Richie walks downstairs as Eddie is rolling it out and placing it into two pans, smelling like the Christmas lotion Beverly gave him last year. He is wearing Christmas pajama pants and one of Eddie’s college hoodies.

“Can you make the filling?” Eddie asks, pulling the recipe up on his phone and handing it to Richie. 

Richie nods, pulling his damp hair up with a pink scrunchie that was previously on his wrist. He combines the pumpkin puree, evaporated milk, spices, and sugar until the mixture is smooth. He adds it to the pans with the crust.

As if on cue, the oven beeps, signaling the cookies are ready to be taken out. 

Eddie takes them out, putting the pies in as he goes. 

“Ready to decorate?” Richie asks, staring at the cookies.

Eddie nods.

Decorating the cookies is quieter than making them was, more peaceful.

Well, it’s peaceful until Richie discovers that his great grandma’s frosting recipe is just butter, milk, and powdered sugar. And that it tastes really, really good.

“Richie, save some for the cookies!” Eddie exclaims, slapping Richie’s hand away from the green colored frosting for the fifth time that minute.

“I can’t, it’s so good…” Richie licks his fingers thoughtfully, decorating an angel-shaped cookie with white sprinkles.

He grabs a spoon and dips it in the white frosting, spreading a little onto a snowman cookie and then licking the rest off for himself. 

He does this with the rest of his cookies, and by the time he’s finished, he’s buzzing with the thrill of an upcoming sugar high.

“Eddie, what is your favorite shape of cookie? What about your favorite flavor of vanilla- FAVORITE FLAVOR OF VANILLA, I meant favorite flavor of frosting? Mine is vanilla, as you could, probably tell from that sentence. I-” 

“Sh… Richie,” Eddie says, standing up and wiping his hands on his apron. He rubs RIchie’s shoulders a little, in an attempt to calm him down. “You’re going to wake your parents.” 

“Oh, they’re already up, Eddio Spaghettio, I promise you, what with the flour fight and everything?” Richie laughs, loudly. 

“Okay, Richie, how about you use some of that energy to finish cleaning the kitchen?” Eddie asks nicely. He can feel a headache coming on, and he wants to get some Tylenol and a shower before that happens. 

“Yeah, okay,” Richie says, his hands still shaking.

“I’ll be back, I’m going to take a shower, alright?” 

“Yeah, okay.” 

Richie cleans the kitchen while Eddie showers, and Eddie comes back downstairs wearing one of Richie’s sweatshirts. If seeing Eddie in the kitchen looking all domesitc and shit didn’t melt Richie’s heart, than this certainly did.

“I love you,” Richie says, sugary sweet. He kisses Eddie’s cheek with a wet smack.

“Ew! You’re gross. But you cleaned the kitchen. I love you too.” 

The pies are still cooking, and Richie wants to watch a movie. 

Of course Richie’s favorite Christmas movie isn’t even a Christmas movie.

“If it’s set in Christmastime, it’s a Christmas movie, Eds. That’s like… the rules of life.” Richie yawns, running a hand through his curly hair. He picks up the remote and plays around with the different channels and streaming services before finally finding  _ Diehard _ .

“I hate you so much.” 

“No. You love me. So much.”

Richie grabs a few blankets, snuggling up next to Eddie on the couch. He curls up into fetal position, resting his head on Eddie’s chest, while Eddie puts a hand in Richie’s hair and keeps his feet up on the ottoman.

Richie’s sugar high slowly wears off, and when its time to take the pies out of the oven, he’s nearly asleep. He stands in the doorway of the kitchen while Eddie takes them out and sets them on top of the stove, rubbing his eyes like a sleepy child. 

“Wanna go to bed? It’s one in the morning,” Eddie says, tucking a curl behind Richie’s ear fondly. 

“What are you talking about Eds? We gotta finish the movie.” Richie yawns, pulling Eddie over to the couch and situating them in the same positions they were in earlier. 

Richie is snoring, five minutes after they sit down.

Eddie pulls his phone out and snaps a quick picture, sending it to the group chat. 

**the losers club**

**1:22 a.m.**

edsspagheds sent an image

newkid: aw

stanielthemaniel: Disgusting.

b-b-billiam: me too tbh

mikenike: it’s only one, wow

queenofhearts: he’s precious  🥺

edsspagheds: he’s annoying, is what he is

Richie sniffles and turns his face even further into Eddie’s chest. Eddie mentally takes back what he said.

“Merry Christmas.” 

...

“I love you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if it sucks, feel free to let me know  
> if it doesn't, do the same   
> :)


End file.
